New Tyranist Party
The New Tyranist Party is a far-left Tyranist party based in Kafuristan (formerly Badara), represented by Nijaj Elros and run by Alexander Tyran. History Badara (4410-4423) UAE Rule The New Tyranist Party was born in 4410 in Bier Qassem. It was the brainchild of Nijaj Elros and Alexander Tyran, and quickly attracted a decent following. At its birth, the United Al-Badaria Democratic Party (UAE) held sway over the nation, with the Ahmadist Liberation Front (ALF) forced to play second fiddle. It came and saw many parties go, and was strongly opposed to the UAE's policies. Most of its acts and proposals were shot down. A Chance At Worthiness With its first election, the New Tyranist Party gained 66 seats in the National Assembly. The ALF now was the dominant party, however, a vote from the UAE and the New Tyranist Party combined would defeat the ALF. The New Tyranist Party became a party that could truly affect the country, but only for a short while. Against The UAE The New Tyranist Party's moment of glory ended with the fall of the ALF. It rose to 211 seats, but the UAE regained dominance over the country. A long rivalry with the UAE ensued. In 4418, an inter-party election replaced Nijaj Elros and Alexander Tyran with Daji Elros and John Khaj respectively. As a result, the formerly pure Tyranist party transitioned to a new sect of Tyranism: Khajism. Rise and Fall Soon, however, the UAE fell, and the New Tyranist Party became the sole party of Badara, establishing a Communist regime and declaring it a socialist republic. It tightened its grip and became the supreme leader. However, after an inter-party failure and the return of the UAE, the party lost its supermajority and supreme dominance. John Khaj was reelected and Alexander Tyran rose to President. With the UAE in presidential power, and no ability to change the constitution, however, a problem was posed. John Khaj made a risky gamble: a call for early elections. He hoped for Tyran to win the Presidential election, and to regain the supermajority. However, this backfired horribly, ending with the UAE becoming the dominant party. As a result, John Khaj was deposed and the original leadership re-instituted. Realizing they could not fight the UAE, Elros commissioned a ship to sail to Kafuristan, where they could establish themselves. They landed in Sathea, and established a headquarters there. Kafuristan (4423-) Beginning (4423-) The New Tyranist Party found Kafuristan a well-balanced political landscape. Leadership Founder's Regime (4410-4418) The party was founded by Alexander Tyran and Nijaj Elros. They conceptualized Tyranism, and helped grow the party into what it stands for. Elros was the Party Leader, and Tyran the Vice President, an elected office. In 4415 the office of Party Leader became the elected office of President. In 4414, John Khaj was promoted to High Minister. Nijaj Elros Nijaj Elros was a humble man who appreciated left-wing politics. He was pure Majatran, with ancestors all over the south of Majatra. He began his political career as a speaker for leftism and Communism. On a fateful night in 4410, he met Alexander Tyran, a man who shared the same ideas as him about Communism, and together they founded Tyranism. Elros volunteered to be the new party's leader, and speak for it and all of Communism. He was the main communicator between the New Tyranist Party and the UAE during their rivalry. Alexander Tyran Alexander Tyran was a (half-Majatran, quarter-Likatonian, quarter-Rutanian) man who was devoted to the idea of Communism in the world.